


all together now

by naughttoday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idk how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughttoday/pseuds/naughttoday
Summary: light pink and soft purples are the only way tyler can describe what he's feeling, right now





	

light pink and soft purples are the only ways tyler can describe his feelings right now, mind not having enough room to use actual feelings and sensations to describe this perfect mix of lilac and the sound of soft waves crashing onto a shore. the heat of josh above him, surrounding him, is all he needs forever, he decides, as josh licks languidly over his nipples.   
shudders rip through him, and his gasps mix with the heavy breath of another as josh takes him apart piece by piece, with such simple movements.   
first, a kiss on his neck. then, a bite behind his ear complete with a tug to his earlobe that has him keening and sticking his hips in the air, searching for more of the morning beach feeling.   
his fingers claw the back of the love of his life, whispers of taking too long and please please i need it tumbling from his lips dripping like honey.  
and oh man, does josh think honey is the best taste he has ever known, the taste of love of adoration all pressed together in one, and they continue their symphony of love upon the softest of sheets. when all their clothes are shed, and they drink eachothers vulnerable state in, they come crashing together once more. only this time, it isnt soft waves lapping at a beach, its hard waves pounding into rocks and its okay im good pleasejustfuckme and deep sighs and choked off moans and yeah, maybe this isnt a music they can release to the public, but it sure sounds like the best music theyve ever made together.   
whimpers that sound like early forest mornings tumble from honey-slick lips and groans that resonate like how deep caves look and they are finally joined as one, creating a dance only they know, only for them to see, only them, only now, only together.   
the waves crash faster and faster and tyler can feel himself unraveling as he looks into joshs eyes and whispers how close he is and josh stares back down and tells him that its okay, that he can come, and finally all they can see is yellow and the sound of birds getting so so loud and tyler is finally letting go, briefly wondering who is calling out to josh before he realizes it's himself. at the sound of his name sung like a melody so sweet fallen from rosy honey-slick lips, josh is falling too, but to the tune of the night when all there are are crickets whispering and a lone bird calling to it's mate mixed with a light grey and the rays of sunshine through tree branches.  
and as they lay there, basking in the feeling of together, an almost white grey feeling descends upon them, and they are so overwhelmed with the joy that this love brings. together, they fell, and together, theyll never get up.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what this is but it's soft and sorry i have no concept of capitalization or proper grammar. i promise i do know what run on sentences are and i hope my english professor never reads this.  
> if he does though,   
> sorry tony.


End file.
